


Sitting Tall

by SongsofPsyche



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Gen, Sitting Tall, kili - Freeform, wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting Tall</p>
<p>Kili gets a little too excited rolling around in his chair one afternoon. Thorin helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Tall

 

This is from my fanfic "Sitting Tall", but this scene isnt in the story yet!

 


End file.
